


10 for 10 (Merlin/Arthur)

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: 10 for 10, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write 10 different categories of fic, each in 10 words or less. Fic Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 for 10 (Merlin/Arthur)

_1\. Angst:_  
Never did heavy metal striking wood wrench Arthur's heart out.

_2\. AU:_  
"You know you are my most trusted servant, Mordred."

_3\. Crack!fic:_  
On Arthur's head, sat a goose.   
After, a golden egg.

_4\. Crossover:_  
Merlin refused to believe stick waving idiots were his descendants.

_5\. First Time:_  
He saw stars, though that might have been his magic.

_6\. Fluff:_  
At Arthur's dreaded betrothal ceremony, Merlin wore the hat.

_7\. Humour:_  
Merlin about the coronation feathers, "Does wonders for your complexion."

_8\. Hurt/Comfort:_  
"Another execution."  
"You are not your father."

_9\. Smut:_  
Hard, fast, full and in the dirt. Not poetry, better.

_10\. UST:_  
With every brush of Merlin's fingers, Arthur fought a tremble.


End file.
